The present invention relates to an electric oven having a catalytic reactor with or without pyrolytic cleaning.
Numerous electric ovens are equipped with a catalytic reactor for the purpose of treating cooking food gases during the stages of catalytic or pyrolytic cleaning of the projections, especially when greasy, on the walls and other receiving surfaces.
This catalyser produces oxidation of carbon monoxide molecules to transform them into carbonic gas.
Although in large quantities it becomes dangerous to man, the carbonic gas molecule is saturated in the natural state and consequently does not present the immediate danger of oxygen hungry carbon monoxide.
From this fact a catalytic reactor saturating carbon monoxide has become necessary in many ovens and particularly in pyrolytic or catalytic cleaning ovens.
Research and experiments have demonstrated that in order to obtain optimum functioning of the catalytic reactor, the four following general conditions must be fulfilled:
All exhaust gases either from cooking food or from carbonization of food residues must pass by the catalytic reactor. PA1 Time in transit (RG) of those gases along the sides of the catalyser channels must be close to the following optimum value: ##EQU1## Reactor dimensions must be sufficient so as not to saturate it too quickly during cooking or cleaning. PA1 Treatment temperature of the gases must be appropriate, that is, of the order of 400.degree.-600.degree. C. according to the type of catalyser used. PA1 Considerable decrease of parasite discharges by auxiliary air intakes and technical orifices and passages. PA1 Removal of the supplemental insulation channel. PA1 Utilization of the air intake caused by the extraction pump. PA1 Possibility of improving the cross section by stamping in the exterior upper wall of the muffle. PA1 Full yield of the catalytic reactor. PA1 Certain joints (lighting, sound passage . . . ) present on the sides of the muffle can be removed. PA1 Possible variation of the depression inertia by varying the technical forms and the air speed in the driving air stream. PA1 Rapid exhaust of smoke formed in the course of cooking moist food. PA1 Immediate mixture of hot gases coming out of the catalyser with air from the ventilator and the driving air stream. PA1 To improve the cooking process by better exhaust causing an increase of oxygenation and removal of carbon monoxide. PA1 To decrease offensive cooking odors in the kitchen and adjoining rooms. PA1 Removing from the oven and destroying odors of grease projections on the warm parts thus improving the taste of the food which is no longer cooked in an atmosphere of grease vapors.